


Yin's story

by DawnHero



Series: Yin and Yang [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda yandere, Magic, POV First Person, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHero/pseuds/DawnHero
Summary: This is just Yin's point of view from what happened in the story of "Yin and Yang".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Yin and Yang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713718
Kudos: 9





	Yin's story

Yang

I loved her, she was my entire world. 

I remember what life was like before I met Yang. Before I was always lonely, most of the other spirits feared me and would always run away whenever I came near them and the ones that didn't where just my servants. Those spirits would do whatever I told them regardless of how they felt, all they ever wanted was to be in my good graces, I don't have anyone I could call a friend or could be close with, that is until I met Yang. 

Yang was different, she didn't runway from me and when I looked at her I saw no fear in her raven-colored eyes as she smiled at me. 

She was the only spirit to see me not as the God of darkness but as Yin. 

As I began to spend more time with Yang some of the other spirits began to warm up to me, most of them still cowered in fear but at least they didn't run away at the sight of me anymore (most of the time anyway). Slowly but surely the void in my chest began to fill up thanks to Yang, and before I knew it I fell in love with her, and when I confessed my feeling to her I felt as if I had become the luckiest spirit in existence when she jumped in my arms and said that she felt the same way.

One day Yang came to me saying that she was thinking of creating a new world of her own, I wanted to tell her that I thought it was a bad idea, mainly because it meant that she would be spending less time with me, but I knew her batter than anyone and she was going through with this no matter what. 

After some time Yang's world was finished, I went down there to see how things were doing and found Yang playing with some large scaly creatures that almost looked like dragons, from what Yang told me she called them dinosaurs. For centers I watched her go down to her world to play with them, I never did understand why she liked those things. Those dinosaurs were incredibly stupid and annoying creatures, one time one of those things ending up completely covering me in slobber. 

I began to notice that she was spending far to much time with them, that needed to change. 

One night I ordered the kwami of destruction to go down to the mortal world and use his powers to get rid of those dinosaurs. The next day Yang came to me in tears, as I knew she would when she found out that her precious dinosaurs were all gone. I stroked her beautiful white hair with a smile on my face as she cried in my lap, as much as it hurt me to see her like this I was happy. Now that those things were gone I would have Yang all to myself again.

Sadly that didn't last after thousands of years Yang decided to rebuild her world and created some creatures she named humans, they were much smarter than the dinosaurs. At first, I thought of just destroying them as I had with the dinosaurs, but to my surprise, Yang had filled them with some of her light magic so they would be more durable than the dinosaurs where. Whenever she came back to the spirit world Yang would have a spark in her eyes, a spark that I hadn't seen in a long time, I chose to leave those humans in peace they made Yang happy and as long as they didn't take Yang's time with me away then I wouldn't care about them. 

That was the biggest mistake I had ever made, Yang was spending a lot of time with them, much more time then what she spent with the dinosaurs. Yang was rarely home anymore, and whenever she was she would do nothing but talk about them and how amazing they were. 

My hatred for the dinosaurs was nothing compared to those humans, those good for nothing, pathetic creatures were stealing what was mine.

I decided that I would take back what was mine and began to take the light magic. 

I had wanted to make it quick so that Yang wouldn't find out about it, but there were just too many humans and it was taking a lot longer then I had wished to get rid of them. Yang eventually found out what I was doing and confronted me about it, I tried to reason with her saying that she belonged to me and that I didn't want to share her with anyone else again. I had hoped that she would see things my way, sadly it didn't.

Her followers began to get in my way and delayed my plans, so I created my own followers to fight them off before I knew it a war broke out, a war between light and darkness. For years we fought and vary slowly my followers beginning to overpower Yangs, but then those traitors Jun and Wang joined Yang and began to fight for her. 

With two of my chose jewels in her possession, Yang would have a plan to defeat me and that I would have to act quickly before she could do anything. I attacked her temple in the human world, with how much of her light magic she had lost over the years it was easy to break through her wards. 

As the battle neared its end, Yangs followers were either down or were about to be, everything was going perfectly, that is until Yang used the power in the miracle and chose jewels to open a portal to another world and trapped us both inside. 

Thanks to this world being completely made of shadows I easily took control of it and made my own kingdom. 

As it turned out Yang had used almost all of her remaining power to trap me and was took weak to try and overpower me. I had finally gotten her back, so to make sure that she wouldn't escape again I locked her in the darkest part of my castle and made sure that I was the only person that would be able to see her. 

Time went by and even though I was happy that I had Yang back, I was never truly satisfied and I knew why. I wanted all of Yang's light to my self, and that included the light that she used to create the humans. I wanted so badly to break out of this shadow world and return to the mortal world so I could finish what I had started but, the seal that she had put on this world was too strong to break. Then one day I sensed it, a spirit eclipse, the time when the borderlines between worlds were at its weakest.

As soon as the eclipse was at its peek I broke through the seal and made it to the mortal world, but to my dismay so did Yang. 

Even though Yang had been weakened she could easily regain her straight now that she was free, I needed to find somewhere to hide, somewhere where Yang wouldn't sense me. Then I found it, a young human woman, I entered her body and then a few months later was reborn as a human. 

It took me years to finally be able to regain, both my memories and magic that had been lost when I was reborn. 

Now with my memories and magic back, I had to find a way to take the light from this world, but there was a problem if the kwamis found out that I had my memories back then they would do everything in their power to hold me back long enough for Yang regain her memories. 

Yang oh my sweet Yang, it doesn't matter if it's in this life or our past she's always been able to steal my heart.

For now I would just have to use my magic to create a small cracks in the seal to the shadow world so that my followers could pass through, as it seems that I can do anything more to it. 

While my minions could handle the dirty work for now, as for me I'm going to keep a close eye on my dear Yang,- no not Yang anymore, now she goes by a different name, - I just keep a close eye on Marinette and take as much of her magic from her so that she'd be too weak to fight me.

Now then let the game of cat and mouse begin.


End file.
